Rainbows are for Fillyfoolers
by Flying Sky High
Summary: This is a dark story of Rainbow Dash's life, and her struggles as a fillyfooler. WARNING. BRUTAL. It is brutal to show the real meaning of pain. Mature only. I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro and Lauren Faust do.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers

by SkyHigh, help from whattheydonttellus

a/n: this story is meant to be sad. If it is not sad, and you do not cry, pm me! I will take all advice. For those that are soft hearted, there will be an alternate ending.

This is not my first fanfic, but I am a novice. Please, constructive criticism. All is welcome!

Chapter 1: The Victim

Rainbow Dash sat in her chair, her head resting in the insides of her elbows, staring out her window, watching the ponies below.

They trotted about, being friendly, every waking moment of their days were a joy. Joy. Happiness; they had never known pain. They are pristine, thought Dash, pristine.

A thousand thoughts swam about her head, surfacing for a second or two, then switching out with another. I was- no, AM a victim of bullying. Why does that sound so weak? Why am I so weak? What makes one weak...? She argued with herself, a one sided conversation. Then, a thought broke the surface that made her cringe, wince, want to shrivel up and die... her past. All of it. There was no 'one thought' that she couldn't get away from; the thought she cringed at was all of her past. Even the good times.

I should not have been so happy, she scorned herself. I deserved to be solemn, angry, diffused...

She WAS diffused, broken; she was uncontrollably broken. The kind of broken that does not mend. The kind that means shards everywhere, pieces so small they resemble powder.

The thought took advantage of her memories, playing like a film through her eyes, as if she sat, bolted to a seat, waiting for the pain.

And the pain came, loyal to its host, the kind of mental pain no one knows to exist. All of those times Dash sat at her table, tears pouring down her face, the searing sound of her sobbing ripping through the walls of her house, and her skull. She heard weeping, screaming, and the sound of a silent, tearless breakdown. Pain, the sound of nature. Nature is pain, she thought. Life is pain. Is it not, is it all played out to end in an applause? So what happens... if I miss the applause?

a/n: Alright. It was a very short chapter, because I have to start somewhere, right?

more chapters coming sooner. Er. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 2: The Past

A/N: Ok, this chapter will be longer, average. No worries, and if you have suggestions, please PM me, I love you all anyway, but that will make me very happy.

Enjoy... or not.

Rainbow helplessly delved into her past, her agony, her days of pain she had awaited the recurrence of for years.

She was a young filly, her spectrum-reflecting mane fuzzy and cute, her eyes big, full of wonder. She sat in a classroom, full of other young fillies her age. Around twelve, eleven years old.

The room was small, small enough to fit about twenty students, and the air was muggy. Rainbow sat at her desk, her chin in her hooves, applying no attention to the teacher. She ranted on and on about life in the 1800s, something Dash would never care about, nor would she ever think about it again, until now.

The bell suddenly rang, making her jump.

"Oh my god, what a pussy."

"What've yooou been snorting, little tweaker?"

"God damn, I bet it's that fucking faggy rainbow mullet, huh, Bon Bon?"

Rainbow sunk into her seat.

As the other students walked out.

The teacher said nothing, and Dashie just sat there, staring at the desk.

When she finally got the nerve to walk to her next class, the bell had already signaled its start.

The halls were, of course, Still crowded with ponies, and when they saw Rainbow, they looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.

A group of colts walked past her, and one of them heaved a whispered word, "Dyke" out of the corner of his mouth.

A group of mares stood by someone's locker, and two or three of them said "Hey, look, it's Fagbow Quash!"

The whole school knew her as the gay pegasus that hated everyone.

She didn't hate everyone; she only hated the ponies who made a big deal of making fun of her.

And that was a lot.

Every day was like a sharp stick, poking her in the ribs every time someone looked in her direction.

One day, as she was leaving school, she noticed someone looking at her from a distance. She stopped and waved, hoping it was somepony who she could make friends with.

The other pony made a face, a confused, discusted face, and looked BEHIND Dash.

Behind her was a colt, looking at the other pony, across the road.

Dash looked down, at her hooves, and slowly walked home.

When she got close to her house, she started to fly. She loved flying; it was rather relaxing. She loved the feeling of wind on her face, she loved the sound of it. It was her world, the sky was her home. She just wanted to stay up there forever, but she eventually reached her house. She knocked on the door, a few times, then, when no one answered, she sat outside, waiting.

A minute passed.

Two.

Thirty.

An hour passed, and she had screamed and banged on the door as many times as her little hooves would let her. She plopped down on the porch- and started to cry.

She never really was the kind for crying, even when she was afraid or hurt. But this time, she was so broken, she could never be mended. She wailed, tears of hate and fear and sadness and shame spilled over her cheeks and onto the ground, the wetness dripping down her arms as she went to wipe them off. But, as she wiped them away, more came, and she just shut her eyes and cried. For the longest time, and she was alone.

She fell asleep, shivering in the cold, outside the house on her porch, dried tears streaking her face. The night went on.

The next morning, Rainbow awoke in a bed. Her own bed, and she wondered if her parents had found her outside. Her eyes felt dry, and it was a little painful to blink. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and wiped her face with her hooves.

She stood up. She looked in the mirror.

'Am I that repulsive?'

She guessed so.

She turned away from it, her image, and walked into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and poured herself a bowl of Pony 'Os, and some milk.

She ate happily.

Until she remembered- that she had to go to school.

She immediately stopped eating. She frowned; she shook in fear.

"F...f...fuck."

She readied her saddlebags, with her useless books and papers, and opened the door. She could see tear stains on the porch still. She locked the door, and flew off.

She arrived at school, not late at all, the bell rang two minutes later.

For weeks, the small pony went by this schedule. Awaken, eat, leave, get a verbal beating, come home, cry, sleep, repeat.

How repugnant her days as a filly were.

For those weeks were hell, and no other week was different, throughout her whole life.

She kept noticing another pony, an earth pony, from across the room. She felt warm inside when she looked at her face, her mane, the way it was tied at the bottom. She had an orange coat, and her eyes a sparkling green. She also had the cutest little hat atop her head, a tattered old leather one. Her cutie mark was three red apples, Dash's was a cloud with a three colored lightning bolt protruding from it. She loved it.

The orange pony was beautiful, even when she sneezed. Even her sneeze was... cute, Rainbow thought. Actually, it was the cutest sneeze she had ever heard, a small "tss" and a lot of blinks. Her laugh, when somepony told a joke in class, was the sound of pure happiness. Rainbow Dash couldn't get over her.

Applejack, that was her name.

The bitch that sat behind Dash, Lyra, kept poking a pencil at Rainbow's flank when she noticed her looking at AJ, and every time, she'd whisper, "I heard you like strapons" or "I haven't seen you with your dildo around lately. Did you store it up that bony ass of yours, Fagbow?"

One day, in science, she was sitting on her stool, carefully dripping hydrochloric acid on some sulphur, in order to complete a lab.

Lyra bent over, and smacked the beaker, spilling HCL all over Dash's belly and marehood, the chemical streamed down her legs, and then the burning started.

She screamed, a peircing, high-pitched scream that was a mix of pain, anger, and surprize. She ran to the emergency shower, and turned it on.

She let the water wash over her skin, the burning dying down.

But then, a very satisfied pony perked up.

"Ooh, hey look, everyone, it's Fagbow... Taking a shower. Mmm, hot, huh ... Applejack?"

Applejack was taken by shock. "What? Ah don't... I... what? Why would I..." she blushed. The rest of the class "oooed" at this, Applejack got up and ran out, crying.

Rainbow looked at the still swinging door, then back to Lyra. Then she looked at herself, then at the broken glass on the floor. The room was a mess, and she would make it worse.

"So, Lyra, I wonder why you were thinking about me in the shower."

"I wasn't, dipshit," she scoffed.

"You were though, because how would you have known to make such a bitchy joke if you hadn't thought about it?"

"I can't believe you would-"

But Dash was already swinging. Her fist whacked Lyra's cheekbone like a swinging hammer; Lyra fell off her chair... and into the broken glass, and the hydrochloric acid.

She was cut all over her back, and the HCL leaked into her wounds. She screamed in agony, and grabbed Rainbow's gead, slamming it down onto the table.

Rainbow heard a cracking sound, and she almost blacked out. But she lifted her arm.

She hit Lyra's bleeding face with a force that threw her head into the edge of the desk, and Lyra slumped over, unconcious.

Rainbow ran away, out of the school, and across the street. She ran for a long time.

When she was about to pass another street, she heard the sound of screeching wheels.

A series of cracking sounds, accompanied by sharp pain and shouts filled her mind. She heard "Oh my..."

Then she fell asleep.

A/N Ahh, the second chapter, and I cried while writing it. Because I'm a big softy, that's all. A special thanks to Whattheydonttellus for supporting me in writing this, thank you, and I will make the love piece clear soon. Soon. Thank you, all!


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 3: Crushed

A/N Hey, everypony! I have written yet another chapter. Beware, there is some more violence.

To give you more info, there will be three endings. If you don't wanna hear it, skip to the end.

There will be the sad, self loathing ending;

The sad unnavoidence ending;

And the happy ending.

Y'all should check out "whattheydonttellus"'s profile, she wrote some goood shit about appledash... and war-like badassness. Aparently, military school does that to ya. No offence, ma'am.

Well, If you have a request or question, you can PM me, and ask for my email.

I may take OC requests, but you have to describe them very WELL, or else they will be bland, and I don't wanna be the one creating your character. Unless, that is, you want me to.

Ok, enjoy...or not.

End spoiler!

Rainbow awoke, in a room, with thin sheets draped over her aching body. The beeping of the cardiac monitor to the left of the bed, the texture of the cieling tiles, the clean, white smell... she was in a hospital. Attached to life support.

The sound of the heart monitor gave her a chill, every time it made a sound. It sunk into her mind. It reminded her of all those times she'd been in here... all she could remember was the pain, not the joy of getting her wings back.

Her thoughts immediately flew to Applejack. She became more alert. She had run away in tears. Rainbow wanted to help her, but Applejack didn't even know who Rainbow was until that day.

She lay in the bed, gazing at the cieling. (Oh, and for those who are anti-fluff: fuck off)

Thoughts about her flooded her mind's eye. They wouldn't stop coming. And she was ashamed of it. She was ashamed that she had never looked at colts and been in love. She never really saw them as anypony she could be with. She always saw mares as her attraction, and she never was proud of it.

'Everypony hates me...' she thought.

Just then, the curtain slid open slowly. Nurse Redheart tiptoed in, and Dash spoke.

"Miss Redheart, what happened?"

"Oh, sweetie, you were struck by a cart on the road while crossing the street. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, a little bit of everywhere. I got hit by a cart, for the love of Pete-"

"Shhhh," the nurse cooed. She turned a dial on a machine. Rainbow's pain eased a bit.

"I don't wanna give you too much... that'd be bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough, sweetie. Now, get some rest. You have some bones to heal, hon."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"...is there anyone out there for me?"

The nurse looked out into the hall, scanning the waiting seats. She came back in after a few seconds.

"...no, sweetie. I'm sorry. Do you want me to ch-"

"No."

The look on Rainbow's face was never forgotten.

"Oh- ok, hon. Now, do get some rest."

"Ok."

Rainbow lay down again. She closed her eyes; she shut herself away from everything else. She pushed thoughts away. Although she wouldn't remember it, the white noise of the hospital faded out slowly. Her body let go of her conscious mind.

So this is what it felt like to fall asleep.

Rainbow began to dream.

She was in a field, running around, frolicking in the grass. The grass was dry, not a bit of dew touched its blades. She saw another pony in the distance. She was orange, the color of the setting sun.

Dash ran toward the other pony, hoping she was who she thought she was.

When she neared her, she said to her:

'Sorry.'

'Fer what, sugarcube?'

'Bein' a dork, an' gettin' your feelings hurt.'

'Oh, I was jus' mad at Lyra, an' it wasn't yer fault at all.'

'Oh, good-'

..."Cuz I was wonderin... mph...mph?"

The blue pegasus sat up in the hospital bed, the night was at its darkest.

The dream had lasted for a time she perceived as seconds.

"Damn."

She was about to tell Applejack how she felt... what a shame.

She lay awake, scaring herself with each passing moment, a realization blooming in her head. 'What if she just makes fun of me, like everyone else?'

Hours passed. Her eyes burned, her eyelids so heavy she forced them to close, though it burned to do so. Her energy was long gone. Her ribs ached; her wings were bruised, the dark red and purple blotches on her skin made it clear. Her teeth sawed through each other every time she bit down; her legs... all four of them... couldn't move without a dull pain bubbling through her bones. She could barely breathe. It pained her to inhale, and she knew she had to stay here.

-Two days later-

Rainbow awoke. The pain in her body was slowly subsiding, as she healed as fast as she could walk in this state. Very slow.

She heard voices just outside the curtain.

One voice was kind and soothing. The voice of Nurse Redheart.

The second... she knew it before you could say "It's".

Applejack.

Rainbow's heart raced, her hopes and worries colliding like the cart and her body.

Then, the curtain opened with a clicking sound.

She was... not... orange.

Her coat was a very light yellow.

Her green mane was tied up in a pink bow down her shoulder, and she looked into Rainbow's eyes for exactly two seconds before saying, "Sorry, uh, wrong curtain."

She closed the curtain, and Rainbow heard another open.

"Hey, Applejack!"

...What?

"Howdy, Apple Fritter! Ah missed ya, girly!"

"Why, I reckon you're pretty darn beat up if you ended up th' hospital, AJ."

"You bet, Fritter. Lyra Heartstrings found me two days ago, and beat the living seeds out'a me. You know the girl, Rainbow Dash, next to me?"

Oh my god, thought Dash, she knows me. She knows I'm in here! She stopped breathing.

"Of course, I just accidentally waltzed into her room. Boy, was she surprized."

"That's funny, anyway, I just have to tell you somethin'. She... " Applejack seemed to have whispered into Apple Fritter's ear.

"Why, Applejack, that's a mighty mature thing you suggested-"

"Ssshhhh, dumb nut, she can hear us. I think."

Rainbow Dash most certainly could hear them. And she could not lie down. A smile was plastered to her face.

"...check."

The curtain slowly opened. Dash lay down and pretended to sleep. Fritter bought it, and went back to Applejack's.

"She is."

"Good. I uh, need to say somethin', Fritter."

"What, Applejack?"

"...Ah'm... Ah'm a fillyfooler, Fritter."

"Well, that's mighty brave of you, AJ! Congratulations on coming out of the closet. I'm proud of ya. I wish you the best. Well, I gotta go. Mama's callin'. See ya!"

"Bye!" Dash heard a sigh.

Rainbow pretended to wake up, with a groan and some shifting.

"Man, I sure wish I had somepony to talk to..."

No cigar.

"...ugh, my... ass."

None.

"I, uh... hate how much... my...fuckin'..."

"Rainbow, Ah'm glad you woke up."

"Applejack?! I thought you ran home."

Sly as a ... flying rainbow.

"Look, Dashie, I know you heard all of that."

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, AJ."

Wait. Did she just call her... Dashie?

"You didn't eavesdrop."

"What?"

"Why would I say that I'm a fillyfooler so loud, if I thought you were sleeping? That would never have gotten the message across."

"What ... message?"

"Dashie... I've had a crush on you for a while, now. You're pretty easy on the eyes, if ya know what I mean."

"AJ... I ... I loved you too. For a while, also... You're really ...pretty."

"Thanks, sugarcube. I thought you'd never say such a thing."

She did, though.

And they were only twelve years old.

A/N Well, there you go, confessions, confessions... so fucking cute.

Again, if any of y'all have a request or idea, PM me! I'll love you. Well, I love you all anyway. But you get the point.

For those of you who cannot wait: I will add another fight scene. Next chapter. Really.

This idea was promoted by Whattheydonttellus. She's awesome. If you like assasin's creed, epic war ponies, or just plain ponies, this person has quite the collection of stories. Go check 'em out.

Thank you, all!


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 4: Mud

A/N Ok. This is the one you've mostly been waiting for: Applejack beating the shit outa SOMEPONY. Oh, and some mist. Watch out, weak hearted souls.

Enjoy... or not.

It had been a week since Applejack's confession, and Rainbow was getting out of the hospital.

"Ok, hon. We're letting you out now, so be safe. No charge, sweetie. Now, be careful!"

Nurse Redheart called after a very exited twelve year old filly. Rainbow was almost imploding with glee; her heart was surging with adrenaline. It flowed through her veins like the water in a river.

She spread her wings.

She ran forward, ready to take flight.

She suddenly felt something in front of her hoof. She tripped, and scraped her chin on the ground, the dirt smearing on her poor, disdain face.

"Oh, Fagbow Crash, you silly filly... I thought you were the fastest flyer around. I think something's wrong with her brain, Bon Bon. Tell me, Fagbow, just where do you think you're landing your ass toda-" crack- "Uhf!"

Her taunting was put to an end by a back hoof in her cheek.

Lyra spat a bit of blood on the dirt.

"I think you owe us an apology, Miss Lyra Hymenstrings."

"I am most certainly like, NOT, a virgin, so you can forget the word 'hymen'. Oh, wait, you can't, because you'll have one all your life, Appledyke."

"So, what's yer problem? Why're you bein' such a bitch? Do you even have a mother? What did your parents do wrong?"

Rainbow attempted to look up. "Everything."

A hoof planted itself on Dash's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, tweaker."

"I'm not a-"

Another blow. "-mare? Oh, I knew that."

"Why, I oughta-"

Applejack was pinned to the ground by Lyra's other hoof.

"I don't think you seem to understand the concept of leave. Go drink some bleach. Jump into the gorge. Hang yourself. Something, ANY thing, to get you off this planet. Just don't come back. Got it?"

No one moved.

"GOT IT?"

"UUGH!" Applejack wrenched herself from Lyra's hoof. She turned around and bucked her chin. Her head snapped backward, and she fell over.

"You are DEAD, bitch!"

Lyra got up, and slammed a hoof into Applejack's nose. A splash of blood spurted from her nostril, and she stumbled back.

Rainbow got up. By now, there was a whole crowd of fillies watching.

She ran forward and kicked the inside of Lyra's knee, making her double over.

Lyra grabbed Rainbow's bleeding face, and slammed it into her other knee. Rainbow fell over, a pressure building in her head.

Applejack reared up and beat the other mare upside the head with both hooves, then yanked her, head over heels, onto the ground. She stood up, and stomped on her ribcage.

There was a splintering, cracking sound. Lyra stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide, and her chest was a broken, mangled mess. Bumps sprouted everywhere, and when she moved, they rippled across her body like dice in a bag.

She passed out.

Rainbow, on the verge of a blackout, called for Applejack.

"AJ..."

"Rainbow! Are you alright, sugarcube?"

"No, I... I think she broke my jaw. Yeah, she... OOOW!"

Applejack started to cry. Her tears flowed down her face, and Rainbow started as well. They both lay there, sobbing. What a world.

Rainbow arrived at the hospital with Applejack.

You would not believe the look on Nurse Redheart's face.

"You... I told you to be careful! What have you done to yourselves?"

"Look Ma'am... we kind of... got in a fight."

"You two?!"

"No, us and Lyra Hy-Heartstrings. She attacked us on the road."

"Where is she?"

"I don't-"

"Oh, yes you do."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack found themselves in the principle's office, later that day. Rainbow had a jaw sling on, and applejack had a nose splint. Her head was bandaged in many places, and Rainbow had bloodstained gauze covering her neck region and her chin, cheek, and forehead.

(Warning: Principle is OC)

Principle Feather Pen looked at each of the girls.

"So, you got in a fight."

They nodded. Rainbow winced.

"With who, again?"

"Lyra Heartstrings, Ma'am, she's in the emergency room with all her ribs fractured and her jaw dislocated."

"Do you know that fighting gets you suspended, girls?"

They shook their heads.

"So, I am going to have to suspend you two and Lyra from school for two weeks. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

Rainbow looked at her hooves. She waited patiently for Applejack's grandma to come pick her up. She said that they needed to talk.

She looked over at Applejack. She had tears in her eyes, and her head hung low. Her cute mane was all dirtied up, and her hat was gone.

Rainbow gasped. Applejack looked up.

"Hm?"

"Yuhr hft!"

"Mah what, Dashie?"

"Hfft!"

"Mah..." she touched the top of her head. "Oh, no."

Granny Smith walked in the door to the office. Big Macintosh walked in beside her.

"C'mon, now, Applejack. Let's go."

"Mah hat!"

"C'mon, hun."

Big Mac hoisted AJ onto his back.

"Noooo!" She cried.

Rainbow silenty looked behind her, as she was practically dragged off by Granny Smith.

Rainbow lay in a sleeping bag on the floor of AJ's room. She watched the other pony sulk.

"Mah fuckin' hat... gone forever..." she wept.

Dash had a plan, now.

Once AJ had fallen asleep, Dash crept over to the window. She looked around, opened it, and climbed out. She landed in the soft grass.

She knew exactly where she was going, she came over to Sweet Apple Acres all the time to buy apple products.

She ran into town.

She snuck over to the place where they had the fight, and spotted a floppy something in the mud.

AJ's hat.

she picked it up with her teeth, and ran off, the mud dripping onto her hooves as she ran.

She got back to the window. She climbed up onto the sill, looked in, and saw the orange pony asleep.

She climbed in. She stuck her head out the window, and shook the hat of any loose mud. She decided to jump out again, and clean it in the grass. She popped out of the window, and began to rub the hat in the dew.

The hat was clean. She felt so proud of herself, she kissed it. It smelled like Applejack. She loved Applejack.

She climbed back in the room, and shut the window. She lay the hat in the space near AJ's belly.

AJ curled around the hat, and smiled in her sleep.

Rainbow dreamt of that smile.

A/N Ok, not as sad as I wanted it to be, at all. Not even close. But hey, it's a fanfiction story.

Any requests? Pm me!

Any questions? Really deep comments? Pm me!

Trust me, I will respond.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 5: Teen Years

A/N Ok, all. This is a transition in the story. We move on to Rainbow's teen years, 14 15 16. This is a little more harsh. This is why the story is rated M.

this chapter contains a lemon. To me, sex is a strong emotional connection, not a get-off. See this as a padlock on Applejack's and Rainbow's relationship.

They became marefriends the month before, as to not confuse you.

Rainbow Dash was whisked away from her older memories. Of Lyra being a tyrant. When Applejack punched in her ribcage, she punctured a lung, and Lyra bled into it. She survived, and never rouched Rainbow again.

Rainbow fell deeper into her agony. Her past neared closer to her present, but her pain worsened. Ponies stopped caring for her. Everypony but Applejack's family.

As she flew through her memories, she saw all the things she feared the most. Her mother and father's death in a train derailing. But the most painful of all was yet to come.

(end a/n)

-Teenage Years-

Rainbow sat, at her desk, in a classroom. The class fit around forty students. No one spoke.

The air was dry, and the constant noise from the vents made it hard to pay attention. Applejack, Rainbow's marefriend, sat next to her in her math, science, and social studies classes. She would nudge Rainbow time to time, to remind her that she was safe with her. They were so close, they shared secrets even Celestia couldn't get them to tell. They guarded eachother with their life. And to the end, they did just that.

It was math class. Rainbow was assigned a single graph to interpret, as was everypony else.

Her graph was: Y=x^2/x^-1/50-2x

"Hey, mine's a... a wave thingy," she called out. She had to match hers with somepony else's.

"Wave thingy..."

She hadn't really thought about how people are just ignoring her.

"Wave... wait," she said.

Raindrops looked around. Her equasion was Y=x^2/x^-1/50-2x.

"Wave thingy..." she heard someone say.

"Wait, who has a wave thingy?" She looked around to find Rainbow Dash waving in her direction. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.'

"No, no, I'm not even gonna look at you. Don't- go away, Fagbow."

They still called her Fagbow.

Applejack walked up to Raindrops.

"Hey, Raindrops. Do me a favor, and quit calling her that. Can't you see, it's pained her all her life?"

"Wavy..." Rainbow called.

"Fagbow's gettin' wavy," was the response.

"Fuck you."

"Ooh, SomePony just dropped the EFF-BOMB, bitches. Watch out, she might sprout a cock from the radiation and rape you."

"Go drown."

"Go fu- pardon me, ENSEMENATE your mother."

"My mother's dead."

"Rainbow," Applejack warned.

But it was too late.

"It's not like I expected you to have sex with a living pony, dipshit."

That was the last straw.

"Will you bastards shut yer yaps and play it cool?! Why the hell do I have to say anything to you idiots? You can make cookies, can't you? Or is all you can do repeat words you hear from your mother at night?"

"Well, Miss AppleFap, I do believe you're the idiot, standing up for a homo."

"...That's mah marefriend, that's why."

"Hey guys! APPLEFAP IS DATING FAG-BOW!"

the whole room gasped.

"Applejack!" Hissed Rainbow.

"What?!"

"Oh, my god, Applefap and Rainblow Sack?"

"Good one!"

"What, do you guys RUB your CLITS together every night?"

"I bet they make milkshakes out of each other's titty milk."

"Dude, that's fucking gross."

"Settle down, now, everyone," said the proffessor, but to no avail. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack! Quit makin' a fuss, and go sit in the hall. Both of you. Out, now."

Rainbow sulked, and walked out of the room.

Applejack glared at everypony, even the teacher, and said, dropping her southern slur: "If you blame somepony for loving their same sex, you might as well blame your straight selves for making them."

She walked out of the room, as well.

"Dashie, Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta- umf..."

Her appology was silenced by Dash's kiss. The feeling of her soft, warm lips on her own eased her guilt. This was, in fact, her first kiss.

Rainbow had never had the courage to just... kiss somepony before. It just happened. She felt good about it, too. Applejack's lips tasted of... you guessed it, apples. Her face relaxed, and all her anger drained away. Applejack was not ready when their lips parted.

"That... was amazing. Thank you." She blushed.

"Was that...?"

"Yes, it was. Yours, too?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ah fucking love you, Dashie."

"I fucking love you too, AJ."

Later that night, at Applejack's house, Rainbow lay awake in her bed.

The apple family had given her a bed for when she stayed over, which was often. She went to her house on weekends, though, just to keep it as a house, at least. Applejack had never been to my house, Rainbow thought.

"Hey AJ."

"Yeah, sugarcube?"

"Do you wanna... come over to my house? I don't think you've been there before."

"Ah reckon Ah haven't, Dashie. Sure, why not?"

"Wait. Your family."

"Ah'll just say somethin'."

"Ok, then..."

"...What?"

"Nothin'."

Applejack walked straight out of her room and knocked on Big Mac's door.

"Yyyeaap?" Was the reply.

"Hay, Mac, Ah'm just gonna head over to Rainbow's place for the night. Sleep tight."

"Eyyup."

Rainbow threw a party in her brain. She was bringing Applejack over to her house! Finnally, after waiting for so long!

She and Applejack walked down the road to the spot below her house. She remembered to turn on the solid cloud mode, and guardrails she installed herself.

"Alright, AJ, hop on."

"...What?"

"Hop on my back! Hold on tight."

Applejack climbed onto her sleek back, her rump touching Rainbow's. She felt a wierd wave of adrenaline, and a very wierd feeling in her nether regions. What the fuck is that, she thought.

Rainbow took to the skies, flapping her wings gracefully. They escaladed into the air fairly quickly, and Applejack then learned that she was not aftaid of hights. In fact, she loved it, and didn't quite want off when Rainbow landed on her front porch.

She did eventually slide off, but only when Rainbow said, "Uh, Applejack? We're here."

"Oh, sorry, you were just so warm..."

Dash giggled, and unlocked the door with her one and only house key she had cut last year. She closed and locked the door behind Applejack, and turned around and sighed.

Home, sweet home.

Applejack immediately noticed the bedroom. She walked through the doorway, to find a single bed, wide enough for three ponies, at least. The streaks of cloud flowed over its head and foot like real vapor, the fluffy pillows and blankets all made neat. The bed was low to the ground, and there was a nightstand. There was a bottle of ...lotion... and some... tissues... Applejack's mind trailed to an image of Rainbow Dash clopping on her bed... She was immediately guilty, and was even more embarassed when Dash said something.

"AJ, I asked you if you want to lay down, or what?"

"Yeah... Ah wanna lay down... that sounds mighty fine."

Dash suddenly felt... Horny. She pushed the thoughts away, but they crept back when she caught a glimpse of AJ's flank as she bent downwards.

"Hay, Rainbow?"

"Yeah?" She was getting excited.

"Remember when... Raindrops said that we 'rub our clits together' every night?"

"Yeah."

"What does she mean, exactly?"

Rainbow was getting wet in between her legs.

"Um... she uh, not that we do, but she means that we 'rub our marehoods together', every night, like our private parts."

"OH," exclaimed the surprized, ignorant orange pony.

"Ah'm embarassed..."

Rainbow thought she was the cutest thing when she was embarassed.

"It's ok, AJ. It's also normal to think about those things, too."

"I just feel somewhat guilty for- mmmmf..."

Once again, Rainbow pressed her lips onto AJ's, but this time, her body went down with her. She could feel AJ's body heat against her chest, and she loved it. She felt a chill run down her back, a good feeling, because she was about to lay AJ.

AJ was ready for it. She kissed back with passion, and after some time, she felt Rainbow's tongue pushing against her lips.

She didn't know exactly what to do, so she just parted her lips a bit, letting her in. They kissed for a while, every minute felt like an hour. When they parted, AJ was already wet between her legs, too.

"This, AJ, is what she meant."

Rainbow lowered her body and pressed her marehood against Applejack's, and a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body like a shower of warm rain.

Applejack felt that same wave, that same rain, in sync with Dash. She had never done this before, and only knew of heterosexual intercourse, but only the science.

When Rainbow's over-stimulation died down, she started to grind. Her mouth found Applejack's, and they locked their lips in a tight kiss once again. The pleasure was immense. She shifted a bit upward.

Applejack suddenly yelped. Rainbow stopped, and looked at her with concern.

"You ok?"

"...yes, more than ok, Dashie. Don't stop, please. You just... hit... a spot on me..." she huffed, trying to catch her breath. She was loving it more with every second.

Rainbow sped up, Applejack moaned in exstacy. Rainbow pushed AJ's legs upward, stepping over one of them. She lowered herself again, changing her angle.

"Ooohhh, my fffuucking god, Rainbow... Sweet Celestia... Holy shit, Ah think Ah'm gonna..."

"Cum!" Said Rainbow, as both she and Applejack had a simultaneous orgasm, their legs shaking, fluids dripping down their thighs.

"I can't believe we just... DID it, Dashie."

"I know... It was better than I expected..."

They both lay on the bed, after wiping themselves off with the tissues, panting like they had just finished a race. Rainbow was two thousand percent closer to Applejack than she had ever been.

Applejack and Rainbow were no longer virgins, hypotheticcally, though their openings were still pristine. That would have to wait. For now, they slowly fell asleep in each other's forehooves, smiles on their faces.

They each dreamt of the other.

A/N Ok, my friends. I've created a sex scene. Hope you died. Just kidding.

As always:

any requests or ideas are accepted, though they might be fit for another kind of story, just PM me with your info, and I'll respond. You are my special people. You read my story. I love you. Good deal, eh?

Ok, the next chapter may have a saddy, I don't know. Onward!


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 6: Penalty

A/N Yet another chapter in the emotionally yanking story of Rainbow Dash and Applejack. In this specific chapter, there are some very mature, explicit scenes, in which there is dipiction of the game "smear the queer" on an advanced level. If you do not like blood and gore, profane language, or depictions of sexual assault you best skip this chapter. The story is supposed to be shocking, depressing, and emotional. If it is too much so, thats not my fault.

Rainbow awoke first. She sat up in bed, and remembered last night. She sighed. She rubbed her eyes, her sight becoming bearable, the light less burning.

She pondered her existence for about three seconds, remembered she was hungry, and sped off.

Applejack was dreaming of Rainbow Dash kissing her. Although it felt like she was in a memory or something, it felt so real. She suddenly awoke to the sound of ruffling sheets and a voice: "Yess...Those are good..."

Rainbow was just about to sneeze when Applejack entered the room.

"Hay, sugarcube."

Rainbow craned her neck in the air, furrowed her muzzle, and squinted, her lips parting a little. She inhaled a bit, then more...

"Dashie?"

Just three seconds longer...

"Dashie? Are you ok?"

Finally, Dash let loose a sneeze, a small "ftss" that made her shake her head and blink a lot. She exhaled.

"Nice."

"Dashie! Good mornin'. Did you know you have the cutest sneeze ever?"

"I thought you had the cutest sneeze ever."

"Well, thank ya."

"Thank YOU."

"Uhmmm... can Ah have some food?"

Rainbow poured her some Pony 'Os, and Applejack said thank you.

They sat in silence, enjoying their cereal. Applejack saw her chance to speak her mind.

"Rainbow, Ah have a concern."

"And what's that?"

"Ah'm afraid to go back to school."

"AJ, if they say anythin' to you, I'll back you up."

"Thanks, but mah concern is for you, girly. What if they literally throw you around?"

"If they do: My hind hoof. Their asses."

The two arrived at the doors of the school thirty or so minutes later. The bell had yet to ring, and the spring air wasn't a pain to stand in.

Applejack pushed her shoulder against the door, and walked in. "C'mon, now, we best get goin..."

She trailed off, as she looked up and saw Raindrops staring her in the face.

"Hey, Applefap. Hi, Rainblow Twat. Glad you could make it."

"Make it to what, exactly?"

"The game today."

"...What game, Clit-Clops?"

"Oh, Smear the Queer, of course."

Raindrops slugged Rainbow in the jaw, knocking her to the ground with a loud thunk. A pair of other ponies grabbed Applejack by the shoulders, jammed a gag in her mouth, and dragged her back outside, kicking and screaming.

Raindrops pinched the skin on Rainbow's chin, and dragged her face close to hers.

"This will be the best day of your life, little sinner."

She threw her to the ground again, Dash groaning. Raindrops kicked her ribs, "Quit groaning, bitch, it makes me look like I'm hurting you." She kicked her flank. "Get up!" Rainbow obeyed, getting up and limping where Raindrops directed.

Once they were out behind the school, two more ponies siezed Rainbow and tied her hooves and neck to the chain link fence, in the shape of a crucifix.

The other pair of ponies wheeled in a garbage can, with Applejack tied to it. Soon after, Rainbow was plugged with a gag as well. Her panting made her throat cold.

Raindrops walked up to Applejack.

"Applejack, it's nice to see you here. Isn't the weather just beautiful?"

She pinned Applejack's head upward, forcing her to look at the sky.

"ISN'T IT?"

Applejack quickly nodded.

She was struck across the temple, a ring was left in her ear.

"Do you think I'm just gonna let you ruin my days?"

Silence.

"DO YOU?"

Applejack shook her head to the best of her ability, wanting this over with. Yet she was still kicked in the shins, and punched in the gut.

"You little pests are taking the attention from ME. You just decide to just become slutty, perverted lesbians, and now everyone pays attention to YOU. You have no idea what anger is." She tipped the heavy can forward, threatening to crush Applejack under its weight. Applejack squirmed, and attempted to yell. But Raindrops let go, and the can started to fall, but she punched Applejack in the face so hard that the can tipped back to its resting position.

Blood streamed out of her nose, her gag started to soak up blood from her mouth. Tears puddled in her eyelids, and started to fall down her bloodied cheeks, mixing with it and streaking her face with red stains. She looked like she was crying blood. She might as well have been.

Rainbow was terrified. She hung, frozen, in her place strung to the fence, the plastic ties creasing her skin, burning her neck, ankles, and wrists. Her eyes filled up with tears as well, blurring her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them, only to not be able to see as Applejack was tipped on her side and rolled into the wall, followed by a series of cries and slams. The fence vibrated, and the bar Dash rested her head on shook violently, whacking her head every time it moved.

Dash was not ready when Raindrops pulled her head forward, then threw it back against the bar, making Rainbow dizzy and lightheaded. A dull throb started in the back of her head.

"Now, you need to learn how to be a real lady."

Raindrops slugged her in the gut, making her gag.

Raindrops called a stallion over, motioning towards Rainbow. Her eyes had cleared, and she saw that the stallion had a large erection, his wry smile chilling Dash to the bone.

"She looks ready."

The masked stallion walked up. He looked Rainbow in the eyes. His eyes trailed down her body, to her exposed marehood.

"This may hurt a bit, PainFlow," said Raindrop, before the masked stallion stood up on his hind legs, pressing his hooves abainst Rainbow's shoulders, and thrust himself inside her, without warning, like a hammer to a nail.

"UUMFF!" She screamed, through her gag, the pain was unbearable. Blood seeped from her opening, dripping down the masked pony's erection.

Every time he thrust in, a burning sensation ripped through her abdomen, the pain numbing her thoughts. Then, somepony untied her. They hoofcuffed her, all fours, and threw her on the ground. She was helpless, her flank in the air, her hooves cuffed behind her back. He re-inserted himself, more pain clouding her vision. After a few more minutes of white hot friction, a warm substance squirted inside her. He removed his pulsating member, a white, soapy goo dripping from it, a small string trail leading to her marehood.

She had learned about this in school.

Oh shit, she thought.

Applejack was astonished. Her Rainbow had just been raped before her very eyes. By a stallion, as a jagged stick was shoved up her marehood in compensation. After Dash was finished with, they yanked the stick out, and beat Applejack senseless with it. They whacked her legs, flank, ears, head, face, all over. They showed no mercy.

Dash was left, panting, bleeding and ensemenated on the ground, until they yanked her up and retied her to the fence, but up so high she would break something if she were to free herself. Her cross-shaped figure was a husk of dead hope, hung to a fence in punishment. In penalty.

Applejack was tied to the garbage can with her front hooves crossed over, her knees over her head, her back hooves tied to the lid of the can. Raindrops finally just pushed her over on her face, the impact snapping the bones in all four legs, a wave of pain rushing over her body. She went unconcious, and she cried in her sleep.

Rainbow's forelegs were starting to turn purple, about fifteen minutes after the group had left. Her neck was swelling, and the skin above each hoof was bloating.

Her tears dripped down her stomach. She couldn't breathe, and she started to suffocate.

But at the last moment, somepony yanked her gag out. She gasped, maniacally trying to catch her breath.

"Just so we can have you later."

Raindrops walked off, but not before removing Applejack's gag, as well. No sound came from her to indicate she was alive.

So she assumed the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 7: Need

A/N Ok, so the last chapter was brutal and terrifying. The results were mortifying; the actions were horrifying. Fying fying fying. But this chapter is just plain suspenseful.

Thank you for not swarming me with hate.

Please, do not enjoy.

Thanks.

Rainbow Dash hung by her hooves on the fence, unable to free herself. The plastic ties that held her were burning the skin under her coat, and her front legs felt like fire.

She went over the recent events in her head.

She was beat to a wheezing pulp.

She was hung by her hooves to a fence, in the shape of a crucifix.

She was raped.

She was ensemenated.

Her marefriend was knocked out cold, possibly dead, under the weight of a trash can.

Her life was a mass of failure. She had done everything wrong. She was a fillyfooler. She was lonely. She was different. She was never the right kind of pony, and all the things she tried to do were wrong. She didn't deserve a life at all, if this is the message she gets from it.

Suddenly, a moan escaped from under the trash can.

"Aj... can... you hear me?" Rainbow wheezed.

"Ah... Ah feel like Ah've been run over by a... Son of a fuckin' bitch, it hurts..."

"Are you... ok?"

"No, no Ah'm not, Ah reckon Ah broke all mah legs," whispered Applejack.

No one had heard anything. It might as well never happened.

"...What's that sound?" Rainbow heard somepony say from around the corner.

"What sound?"

"HELP! HELP ME!" Rainbow yelled, with as much power as she could.

"Oh my god..."

Rainbow watched two ponies turn the corner: Big Macintosh, and Nurse Redheart.

Rainbow would never forget the look on the Nurse's face.

"Rainbow Dash! What the hell have you done to yourself?"

"It wasn't me, ma'am..." she coughed, "...it was Raindrops and her... friends..." She burst into a fit of coughing at the end.

"Oh, dear, I'll untie you, hon... Are you in pain?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Rainbow was pissed now.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"I'm tied to a fence, and I'm bleeding everywhere..."

"I know, stupid question, huh..."

"HEY!" Yelled somepony from... under a trashcan.

"Oh, Mac, could you..."

"Eyyup."

He untipped the trash can.

He jumped back, horrified.

Applejack's muzzle was clearly broken, her eyes swollen to the size of kiwis, her hind legs tied up above her head. The bones in all her legs were snapped, her joints were bent backward to the extreme. Blood leaked out of the cuts and gashes that covered her body. He also noticed she was bleeding... from her marehood.

"Aj, are you alright?"

"What did Rainbow say?"

"I get it."

"Ah'm gonna shoot that bitch after this is over..."

"Please, AJ, don't think like that..."

"AH WILL FUCKING KILL HER..."

"AJ!" Dash whispered a scream.

"Ok, ok..."

They were rushed to the hospital.

"Ok, Applejack, we're gonna just bandage you up and put casts on your legs. Ok?"

"...yeah."

"Rainbow Dash, we're gonna bandage your legs too, then we'll check your jaw, and then... you said, you were raped?"

"Yes."

"By who?"

"I don't know, he had a mask on."

"Did he pull out?"

"...no."

"We will check that too, hon."

"Thank you..."

She remembered those days in the hospital when she was twelve years old.

But this was different. She was 15, and her body was bigger, and her body had changed in ways she could have prevented if she hadn't been a fillyfooler.

A week and a half later, Rainbow Dash was tested negative for any STDs, and had an abortion that almost made her guilty.

Her jaw had healed, and her legs too. She was still bruised in the ribs badly, so she was due to leave the hospital in three days.

Applejack had another week to go.

She had not healed her legs yet.

That would take months in a wheelchair.

She was also tested for STDs, just in case, and came back negative.

But she was slowly bleeding, internally, and the doctors couldn't find it.

Every time she moved, it was as if she had aged five years. It was hard to swallow.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt to talk.

...It even hurt to kiss Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Was in the bed right next to her, not a foot apart.

Rainbow hated the sound of the respirator and the cardiac monitor, beeping and breathing, with a running heater vent in the background. But Rainbow sat and watched her marefriend while she lay there, slowly dying, tears forming in her eyes every time she thought about what could happen.

One morning, she woke up to the absence of breathing. The oxygen had run out overnight. Applejack was suffocating.

"Hey! WE NEED OXYGEN! HELP! ROOM 546!"

A couple of nurses ran in, one changed the tank, the other looked over Applejack. She pulled out a stethescope, and put the cord to AJ's chest.

"She's barely breathing."

"YOU GUYS LEFT HER TO SUFFOCATE! SHE COULD'VE DIED!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Calm down, she's fine."

"She... really?"

"Yes, it's all ok. Just go back to sleep."

She couldn't. There was no way, after all that. She sat, on the edge of her bed, and watched the backlit screen of the cardiac monitor, the dial on the respirator, even though she had no idea what they meant.

As long as they're beeping and breathing and humming, she's alive... she thought to herself, before she fell asleep, her hoof under Applejack's head, glued to the machines.

Applejack woke up, with the inside of Dash's soft elbow under her head. She was sitting upright, facing the respirator, looking very stressed.

"Dashie?"

No response.

"Dashie!"

She was... asleep.

Rainbow dreamt that she was beating the shit out of Raindrops. She hit her with a rock, a big, heavy, jagged rock, and she was ripping her apart. She was angry, so angry that you could add all the hairs on her body to that of Applejack's and square the result, and that's how many units of hatred she had for this pony.

Finally, she woke up, and looked down at Applejack's shining eyes.

"Hay, somepony's loyal."

"i was terrified."

"Why?"

"Your respirator ran out of oxygen last night. They filled it after I screamed."

"Thank you, darlin'..."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too." Her pain worsened when she smiled.

The nurse that took care of Applejack walked in.

"Are you alright, hon?"

"Yesum."

"Your breather ran out of oxygen last night, so I filled it, thanks to Rainbow over here."

She gestured to Rainbow.

"Ok, holler if you need anything."

Applejack fell back asleep.

Rainbow Dash looked at her beautiful face.

"Please, don't ever leave me..."


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 8: Loss

Applejack was extremely tired. Every day she was more and more exhausted, even though she just laid there, doing nothing. She lost blood by the pint.

Rainbow kept an eye on her, and looked in her direction every five or ten seconds, to say the least.

It was Tuesday. Again. Like it was ever any different.

She was told she would not need to worry. That was two weeks ago.

After her morning tests, the doctor looked into Applejack's eyes. His face was slack, and he frowned as he said her most feared words:

"Applejack, I'm so sorry... I don't know how to tell you this. I can only estimate you have approximately six days to live."

Applejack's eyes widened. She forgot her pain. She wanted Rainbow. Now.

"Get Rainbow Dash."

"Of course, ma'am."

Rainbow was walking (running) back to her and AJ's room, when a doctor stopped her.

"AJ, she wants your attention."

"Uh huh," said Dash, blankly. She practically flew down the hall, despite her pain.

She finally reached their room.

"What is it, AJ-" Her face was solemn. "...Uh oh."

"Dashie, babe..." she choked out.

"Yes?"

"Ah have sum'm ta tell ya."

"And what's that?"

"Ah have about six days ta live."

Rainbow Dash looked at her face. Then she looked past her face, past the wall behind it, past the horizon and into space. Her mind stopped. All her motors creaked to a halt. She lost herself in one thought: Why her?

"Dashie?"

"No."

"Rainbow?"

"No, no, no..."

"Rainbow Dash!"

"No, no, no no no no... no no no NO!"

"Rainbow, PLEASE!"

But Rainbow had already broken, broken down, she was a mess of tears and screaming.

"NOOOO!"

Rainbow saw her life after she lost AJ. She saw years of sadness, years of agony, a life without life. She would be dead. A dead husk. A living ghost. A shell. Nothing but a lifeless exoskeleton.

"Dashie, Ah'm ok now, Ah'm fine, sugarcube, don't you worry 'bout me..."

Applejack held Rainbow, cradling her head on her shoulder. Rainbow's tears streaked her back, her body shaking and tense.

Applejack whispered into Dash's ear,

"If Ah do die, Ah want you to know that I'll always love you. No matter how far away we are. Ya hear?"

Rainbow nodded. She sniffled, and croaked,

"I'll always love you too, no matter how far away we are... and... and... I'm sorry... for dragging you to your grave..."

"Sugarcube, don't say that, you didn't drag me to mah grave, Ah stepped in and did it to myself... And Ah'm sorry for that, Dashie."

"We... were never... careful..."

"Ah know, and Ah don't care, because it brought me here, with you."

"Promise me somethin'..." said Rainbow.

"Anythin'," said Applejack.

"Promise me... you won't leave me without sayin' goodbye."

"Ah promise."

For the next four days, Rainbow never, ever left Applejack's bedside. She stayed up every night as long as she possibly could, and watched the meters on everything.

Every night, Applejack said goodbye, just in case she never woke up.

At 4:56 in the afternoon on the fifth day, Applejack felt faint. Faint as in, exhausted to the point of no return.

"Rainbow..."

"Yes, AJ?"

"...Ah... Ah think it's my time to go."

"...what?"

"...It's mah time, Dashie..."

"No, please... stay with me..."

"Ah... don't think... Ah... can, sugarcube..."

"You can, I know it! Please..."

"Goodbye, Rainbow Dash... Ah'll always love you...no matter... how far away we are..."

"I'll always love you too... I... Goodbye, Applejack..."

"Maybe... we'll find eachother... again... some... ... ... ...day."

...she breathed her last breath.

The beeping went to a single note.

Applejack was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 9: Theft

A/N I'm so sorry, to those of you who are offended, and believe I killed her like she was some kind of animal. I'm a monster, I know. Believe me... it gets worse.

Rainbow listened.

Nothing.

"...Applejack?" She said, cautiously.

No response.

She was dead.

"Applejack... oh, my god..."

She held Applejack's body, cradling it like a baby.

"No matter how far..." she choked,

"I'll always ... love you..." she closed her eyes.

Memories of their years together flooded her vision. Playing, running, talking, kissing... they were happy. They were untouchable. They were inseperable. They loved each other more than anything.

And then, she was taken away, killed like some kind of animal. Like an ant. Wiped off the map, stolen from her. She had been robbed of her life. She had no compassion for anyone anymore, she was exactly what she feared: an empty shell.

Then she noticed the doctors. They surrounded her.

"...You... you just couldn't save her, could you?"

"Rainbow, we're so sorry... we tried everything we could-"

"But you didn't try, at all, you... killed my joy!"

She had collapsed onto Applejack's chest, sobbing, mourning her only sunshine she had.

She finally got herself together.

"I'm sorry..."

Don't say that, she remembered AJ telling her.

Just remember... she would never let you be sorry, thought Rainbow.

But she was never going to know.

Two days later, a funeral was held for Applejack.

Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and Apple Fritter sat in the front left row.

Rainbow Dash sat alone, in the front right row.

The rest of the seats were empty.

Rainbow weeped silently into her hooves.

"I... I'm sorry, I can't... do this."

The pony at the front stepped out. The room remained silent.

Four days after that, the burial ceremony was held.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Fritter watched the casket as it was lowered into the ground.

"And now... you may give your rose..."

Apple Fritter tossed hers in first. "I'll never forget you, girly."

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but... I'll always love you, sis." Macintosh tossed his in.

"Applejack, I'll miss ya, and I love ya," said Granny Smith, as she dropped hers in.

"No matter how far away... I'll always love you." Rainbow dropped hers directly on the head of the casket, a big, white one, along with a necklace she made from driftwood, that said "Always" on the pendant.

The dirt was shoveled on, and Applejack was sealed away forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 10: Silence

A/N There is an alternate ending, for those who do not want this ending to be... the end.

Rainbow was jerked from her thoughts, and she sighed, as she sat at her table in her kitchen, looking at all the ponies down below.

They're all... so happy. Why can't I have happiness, too?

Her life had been turned upside down, by everypony but Applejack. She had been at her side. Even though it had only been for a year or so, it felt like ten. It was a month since she died, and Rainbow was getting more and more depressed.

She couldn't sleep, she never talked to anypony, she was going to be mocked anyway. If she tried to talk to anypony, they would just continue to ruin her life even further.

She thought about how much she valued it. She valued her life less that she valued Raindrops, because life was a bigger effect.

She had never tried to... end it all before... because she was scared of failing, and only causing pain.

But she was even more scared of the idea that life just ends when you die, it doesn't continue to heaven. She hoped it was true, the things people say about that place. She really, truelly did not believe that there was a heaven, but, it was worth... a try.

If she did find Applejack, she was scared that she would be mad.

It's worth never living again.

Who would care, anyway?

Not me.

Who would notice?

Nopony.

"Fuck it," she said aloud.

Rainbow stood in the middle of an open space, the living room, of her house. She looked above her. A beam of wood held the cieling up, and another horizontal one held it together. The beam was sturdy.

Rainbow flew up to the beam, and tied a rope in a double knot around it.

She grabbed a stool. She stood on her hind legs, and tied a noose on the end of the rope, then she slipped the loop around her neck.

"Cruel, is what life is."

She kicked the stool away.

Instantly, she felt an emmense weight on her chin, and she couldn't breathe.

Failsafe... she thought to herself, as she slipped into unconciousness.

Two minutes later, her heart stopped beating.

She went limp.

...but there was no heaven. She was alone, in an experienceless dream, without feeling or knowledge. She was dead, and there was nothing to greet her.

And she had no idea that she had ever existed.

The only thing she had cared to do before that moment was preserved for the ponies that would never come up to the cloud house.

There was a sign, hanging next to the open door.

It read:

"Happy now?"

~The End~

Credits:

A very special thanks to whattheydonttellus, for promoting this story and its plot.

Another very special thanks to StevieMagnet, for reading and responding to my questions.

To a friend of mine, who knows who he is, that read my story even though he doesn't like fan fiction, or the different personality I gave Rainbow.

To another friend of mine, that accepts me for who I am, and proceeded to read this even though I told her it was brutal.

My good friends Google docs, gmail, and for allowing me to create this work of art.

Thank you,

Sky High


	11. Chapter 10a

Rainbows Are For Fillyfoolers: Chapter 10a: Alternate Ending, Hope Never Fails

###This is the alternate ending. It starts right when Rainbow says Fuck it.

Rainbow stood in the living room of her house. Now, she was in tears, ready for the endless darkness of death.

She flew up to the beam holding up the cieling, and tied a double not with a rope around it. She came back down and tied a noose on the other end.

She grabbed a stool.

She picked up the sign she brought up.

She scrawled, with a paint brush and red paint, the words "Happy now?"

She stood on the stool, on her hind legs, and slipped the noose around her neck.

"Cruel, is what life is," she said aloud.

She kicked the stool away.

She felt like she was having her head ripped off, her neck was in so much pain until...

The world just started to fade. Like a movie.

She started to remember something.

'So this is what it feels like to fall asleep...'

She blacked out.

She felt like she was dreaming. A floaty feeling, and then she heard the absense of something.

She could no longer hear the ringing of her ears, that sound, that one note that is always playing, along with the high pitched buzz... they had gone.

It was as if somepony had turned off a washing machine after living all their life with it in the background.

Then, she started to stop percieving sight.

She tried to match what she was experiencing with something she could describe visually, but there was nothing to see. She could not describe it, for it was like listening to a song and watching a completely different scenareo, they were not related, and there was nothing to associate the experience with, she could only think in emotions. She could not understand the meaning or value of sense. She could feel confusion, she could feel angst, but she could not think about why she felt so.

The last sense to go was her hearing. All sounds were erased from her perception. She no longer knew what it meant to listen.

Then, she started to loose sentience.

All of her recognition faded away, and she was a languageless point, an instinctual sensed being, with only the knowledge of how to be consiously aware of her own awareness.

Then everything flooded back. Like a dam breaking, all of the things she knew how to do and see and feel came rushing back.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw something extraordinary.

Everything.

She saw all the colors, every single one, all in one viewpoint. She saw the colors beyond red green and blue, she saw the color of i, the color of infinity, the color of infinitessimality.

She had no restricted view. She could see all around her in one big sphere, everything at once. She could hear everything, she could hear beyond sound, she could hear soul, energy, and all that was existing.

Then, she saw all her love and happiness in one thing.

Applejack stood on a hill. She had been waiting.

Around her neck, she wore a driftwood necklace. It read "Forever" on the pendant. Rainbow gasped.

"No matter how far apart we are,"

"I can't believe I found you,"

"I'll always love you for who you are,"

"...I'll never leave without you."

~The End~


End file.
